Farewell
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Esas son mis palabras antes de partir de este pudrirme en una tierra de nadie... Dentro de poco un metal frío cortaba mi cuello... Lo siento Nozomi, fui una estupida al dejarte sola como en llevar a mi querida kouhai a morir de manera tan horrible Drabble sad Nozoeli, basado en las ejecuciones de ISIS Tributo a las victimas del Islam Radical a lo largo de su historia


Pensé que podrías estar aquí, así que vine… No... En realidad, yo deseaba que estuviera contigo en Japón, con Nico y las demás… Pero solo estoy es un desierto de rodillas mientras alguien de cubierto de negro está detrás de mí con un cuchillo en la mano mientras promulga la palabra de Dios en su dialecto.

Hablando de eso... ¿Sabrás lo que pasará entonces? Yo tampoco lo entiendo realmente y estoy segura de que esto afectará a ti como a todas… No te preocupes, Umi me está acompañando en esto y ella como yo lo sabíamos desde un principio

La noticia será bastante difícil de asimilar… Lo siento, todo en Siria sucedió tan repentinamente, que ni siquiera puedo encontrar nada que decir al respecto pero supongo que es solo una mala excusa de no venir como debo a casa, ¿No es así?

De todos modos, la palabra de lo que llaman "Alá" como las personas que lo promulgan por medio de arrebatar la vida a otros de los suyos como su creencia en que todo infiel debe morir son horribles, ¿No te parece? Se llaman a sí mismos "Los representantes de Dios en la tierra" antes de que las fuerzas de coalición puedan intervenir pero…

Pero creo que con intentar enviar tropas rusas como japonesas a ese infierno a quien llaman califato serán en vano, esos falsos predicadores solo dirán unas cuantas palabras fuertes hacia mi nación natal como al gobierno de allá y después nos ejecutarán de acuerdo a sus leyes.

Lo sabes, ¿Verdad Nozomi?

Nozomi…

¿Recuerdas aquellos años en Otonokizaka? ¿Recuerdas esos tres años? ¿Recuerdas aquel año donde las nueve logramos muchas cosas?

Tú dijiste al principio que yo soy tu "Mejor amigo número uno" ¿Verdad? Aun así, siempre nos has tratado a todos por igual pero para mí, siempre serás la mejor compañera que pueda esperar y seguirá siendo así desde ahora hasta siempre

De hecho, hay algo en ti que no podría decir antes, pero sé que es algo que debo transmitirte… ¿Me escucharas en tu mente? Porque en estos momentos el hombre de negro terminó su discurso y va hacia mí con un cuchillo de caza no sin antes pulir su filo sobre mi cabello… Tal como me lo temía, Umi y yo nos pudriremos en el desierto

Como sea, para mí, Nozomi eres mi eterno amor… En un principio cuando te conocí por primera vez me di cuenta de que tenía sentimientos por ti y, por supuesto, lo había reconocido durante mucho tiempo y esos trece años fueron maravillosos…

…Maldición, aún en mis últimos instantes de vida no soy tan denso como todos pensaron que soy…

¿Pero qué será de tí, Nozomi?

Soy tan estúpida en dejarte sola… Ahora estoy contra el suelo mientras me jalan el cabello y siento como algo corta mi cuello… Soy tan estúpida que fui capaz de morir en una tierra de nadie…

Desde un principio sabía a ciencia cierta que si nunca hablaba de aquellos sentimientos, nunca serías capaz de corresponder mis sentimientos y después lo hiciste, ese día me libraste de un pesos encima, mantenía todo enterrado en lo profundo de mi corazón porque pensaba que podría decírtelo en cualquier momento que quería… Sin duda fueron los mejores trece años de mi vida aunque eché a perder dos combatiendo contra un virus de ignorancia llamado Islam…

Soy una estúpida que inclusive llevé a mi querida amiga Umi a morir como diría ella de una forma tan vergonzosa como horrible aunque pensándolo bien es horrible… Una cosa es el seppuku y otra es la decapitación…

Cuando estuve como School Idol sentí como tú y Honoka como las demás me despertaron, fue la mejor época de mi vida… Umi y yo agradecemos por todo

Saluda a Kotori y dile que Umi murió con honor… Aunque la realidad es otra

Nozomi , gracias por todo

Adiós...

¡TAHBIR!

¡ALLAH AKBAR!

Eli Ayase y Umi Sonoda, integrantes de las fuerzas de coalición en Siria y en Irak fueron ejecutadas por el Estado Islámico el 16 de junio… El motivo fuen en retaliación por varios ataques a sus últimos bastiones en Raqqa, Siria…


End file.
